


Missy craft gallery

by Madam_Violet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: All my Missy art, But my Deviantart account is kinda dead, Gen, I know this is not Deviantart, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: A gallery of my Missy related crafts.Hope you'll like my pictures. I'm not great at photography, but I tried very hard to take good pics of my dolls.EDIT : I added my cosplay pics !





	1. Chapter 1

Missy doll :

She's a ragdoll with clay face, hands and boots. Her skeleton is made of thinner wire than my other dolls, so she's both poseable and cuddly. She's pretty old, but I gave her a new hairstyle for series 10 ^^.

 

 

Papercraft :

Just a simple chibi papercraft edited on Photoshop on the famous Bunnydesu template.

I made a smaller one as a necklace. 

[template](https://catlady-violette.deviantart.com/art/Chibi-Missy-539213871)

 

Dollhouse in a nutshell : the Vault

I love tiny nutshell dollhouses ! The containment field is removable and the nutshell can be closed with a ribbon and a snap button I hadn't glued when I took the picture. The doll is 7 mm tall, so she's not very detailed.

 

That's all ^^. Hope you liked my crafty stuff ^^. 

Maybe I'll do a cosplay post when I have pics from my series 10 updated costume ^^.

I have more Doctor Who related stuff, like a Clara Monster High custom and an Idris doll in the same style as Missy. Tell me if you're interested ^^.

I'll be back soon with more fics.

 


	2. Cosplay update !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cosplay update I promised for months !  
> Some are old pics, some are from the Clermont Geek Conventions 2018. It was a great convention, probably because I was with very cool poeple. But also because there were so many whovians !!!!  
> I hope I'll be able to make a proper series 10 photoshoot. I want a cute picture with Yana (wink wink, Meancatoal88 :3 !).

Death in Heaven :

Lots of photoshop to get those eyes ^^.

 

 

 

Don't trust this thing, Missy !!!!! I don't remember why I used this Kyubey as a prop. I love Madoka Magica, so it's probably the reason ^^.

 

 

Clermont Geek Convention 2018

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus : 

A bit of silly cuteness with my cool purikura app Meitu ! (a purikura is a Japanese photobooth with many cute filters like enlarging eyes, AR accessories...)

Do you remember in which of my fics Missy had fun with those AR filters ^^ ?

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those nice cosplayers who posed with me.


	3. My new doll !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my new Missy custom doll. She's a hybrid MH Miss Bloodgood with a Move to made Barbie.   
> This was my dream doll for years, thanks to Natalunasans for helping me with the doll pieces !

 

 

 


End file.
